boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Land of Fangs and Wilderness
The 'Land of Fangs and Wilderness '(abbreviated LOFAW) is Ender Rydel's planet within the medium. He reaches the surface through his first gate and quickly finds himself lost within the large, sprawling jungle which covers the majority of planet. As the name of the planet might suggest, LOFAW is a largely untamed world covered in tall trees, thorny vines, and thick foliage. A few small cave systems have been found, one located within the village of the Wolves, Ender's consorts, and another supposedly leading to the lair of the planet's denizen, Agé. Terrain As mentioned above, LOFAW's terrain consists mostly of a vast, untamed jungle consisting of tall trees and thick vines. The outskirts of the jungle are lush, green, and full of life. However as one ventures future towards the center of the jungle, the corruption being spread by Agé becomes apparent as the trees begin to wither and become gnarled, and the vines grow thicker, most sporting rather nasty, blade-like thorns. The village of the consorts lays deep within the jungle as well, appearing as a relatively small, tribal community. In the back of the village, a small cave can be found, leading to a large mural depicting the history of the planet, and also telling of the eventual coming of the Heir of Beasts, the hero who is eventually destined to slay Agé and free LOFAW of the corruption currently plaguing it. Inhabitants LOFAW's original inhabitants are the Wolves. Ender met one of them during his wanderings of the jungle. Mistaking it for an underling, he nearly attacked. However, he soon realized the creature was harmless and managed to follow it back to the village of the consorts where he met the elder and eventually learned more about LOFAW and its history. The Wolves general are a peaceful tribe, living in harmony with nature. Since Agé's arrival, however, they have been waiting for the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy telling of a hero from another world that would come to save them. History LOFAW was once a lush, bountiful world, generally untamed and untouched by outside forces. Several centuries past, however, the demi-god Agé fell from space, burrowing himself seep into the earth before falling into a deep slumber, his presence gradually corrupting and killing the once healthy jungle, twisted it into an evil, corrupted version of what it once was. A large mural within the village of the consorts depicts the coming of the Heir of Beasts, the hero who will ultimately rise up to defeat Agé and free the planet from his corruptive nature. Shortly after arriving on LOFAW, Ender stumbled upon the mural and after a rather heated discussion with silentBenefactor surmised that he was the Heir the legends speak of. As of now Ender is unsure what to think of his ultimate 'destiny' as the savior of LOFAW, and has instead committed himself to continue playing the game to the best of his ability, figuring he will face Agé when the time comes, for better or for worse. Category:Worlds Category:BoxedInn Lands Category:BoxedInn Locations